iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwyn Stark
Edwyn Stark is a scion of House Stark and the Lord of Saltcliffe. He is the Lord Husband of Yssa Sunderly, of the Iron Islands. After falling in love with the Iron Woman, he converted to the Drowned God and Ironborn Religion. Biography Edwyn Stark was born in 243 AC as the son of Eddard Stark, brother to Harlon Stark and Arra Bolton. At the time of his birth, Edwyn was 3rd(after Lord Harlon's heir and his father) in line to the Lord Paramountcy of the North. As of 280 AC, he's 7th in line. That doesn't bother Edwyn, though. As a small child, he was very close to Lord Harlon's heir, Rickard, thinking of him like he was an older brother instead of a cousin. Rickard was a sickly boy and he wouldn't live past 13. When he died, Edwyn had just turned 7. When Rickard died, Edwyn was now the eldest brother, as he now had a little brother. Eddarion. After this, Edwyn started his training. He soon found out he had a knack for swords. Not only that, but he started to show a good amount of strength. Although he was good at fighting, what interested him the most was leading men. By the time his littlest brother Edrick was born, Edwyn was now 14. At this time, Eddarion had started to be trained as well. In time, Eddarion proved to be the better duelist of the two. But this wasn't an issue since he felt more comfortable as a Tactician. He also proved himself quite skilled at handling Logistics, after his interest in martial matters reached his father, who started to trainstarted to teach him how to handle logistics, which he applied as part of the Stark army that went south on what was called Durran's Defiance. When he was 17, he married Donella Dustin. It wasn't exactly a happy marriage, but it wasn't the worst. Unfortunately, over 14 years of marriage, Donella only gave Edwyn stillborn children and she died after birthing the last one. Even though he wasn't very fond of his wife, he still mourned her. But before her death, Edwyn found himself fighting in Durran's Defiance. Although he spent most of the war helping his lord uncle with tactics or logistics, he also killed Lord Lynderly and his heir in single combat at the Battle of the Bridge and Lord Melcolm at the Green Fork. It was at the Green Fork that he clashed against Brus Arryn after he cut off the left arm of Lord Harlon Stark. That duel ended after Edwyn wounded the Arryn. Lord Melcolm stepped up to face him and Edwyn swiftly decapitated him. After this, Edwyn focused more on trying to stop the massacre, which he felt was his fault as he thought the Valemen sneaked up on the Stark army because of him. Thankfully, Lord Umber stopped the Northern forces from being completely routed. Unlike his brother Eddarion, who serves the Starks without hesitation, Edwyn's got ambitions. Sire a few sons, get some land and a keep. Granted, they're not big ambitions, but they are ambitions. Timeline 243: Edwyn is born. 250: Edwyn's second brother, Eddarion, is born. Rickard Stark dies. Edwyn starts his martial training. 257: The youngest son of Eddard Stark and Arra Bolton, Edrick, is born. 260: Edwyn marries Donella Dustin. 261, 264, 266, 271: Donella Dustin delivers stillborn children. 270: Durran's Defiance. Fights at the Battle of the Bridge and the Green Fork, killing Lord Lynderly and his heir at the Bridge, fights and wounds Brus Arryn at the Green Fork and kills Lord Melcolm in the same battle. 274: Donella dies in childbirth. 280: Present Day. Category:Northerner Category:House Stark